


Snuggle Bunny

by Shakespeares_Girl



Series: Bunny!Adam [1]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Animal Play, Cuddling and Snuggling, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakespeares_Girl/pseuds/Shakespeares_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam likes dressing up like a bunny rabbit.  It's not a thing, just a thing . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggle Bunny

Kris walks into their room and stops dead. “Um. This is unexpected,” he says.

Adam looks up slowly from where he's curled up on the double bed. _Kris'_ double bed. He makes a little noise, sort of half-sleepy, half surprised. Kris just gapes.

It takes a minute, but when Adam goes back to lying curled up on the bed as if nothing's happened, Kris manages to pull it together. “You're . . . you're dressed like a bunny.”

Adam opens one eye and sighs like that should be the most obvious thing in the world. Granted, Adam's bunny swings more toward the sexy side than the cuddly side, but still. It looks like he's cannibalized parts of a Playboy Bunny costume and some how created . . . it's a leotard-thingy, Kris guesses. With pajama pants pulled on over Adam's hips and the bunny tail poking through what looks like a specially sewn hole just below the waistband. And velour bunny ears, pink and soft, dark gray.

“So, is this . . . this isn't sexual, is it? This isn't some weird come-on, this is . . . this is something you do?” Kris frowns, trying to figure out what exactly he's stumbled into here.

Adam nods once.

“You're on my bed,” Kris points out. Adam just snuggles down farther into Kris' coverlet. “Okay, you win. I'm gonna brush my teeth and . . . be back in a second, kay? You don't have to move, you can. You can stay.”

Kris goes, brushes his teeth, fusses around in the bathroom for a while, then finally pulls on his boxer shorts and a t-shirt to sleep in and goes back out. Adam's still curled up on Kris' bed. Kris goes over and climbs in next to him. “Come on,” he sighs, lifting the covers for Adam. “You might as well get in here, too.”

Adam makes a pleased noise and moves just enough to get under the covers and lean against Kris. Kris puts his arm around Adam and pets over Adam's skin. Adam dozes off, and finally Kris does too.

* * *

They wake up at almost the same time an hour or so later.

“Hey, um,” Adam says, voice nervous and tight.

“Hey,” Kris yawns. “So. You like dressing up like a bunny and snuggling with people.”

“Um, yeah,” Adam nods. “Are you—is that . . . okay?”

Kris shrugs. “I may have one question.”

“Anything,” Adam says, grateful that Kris is being so easy going about this.

“Who made your ears?”

Adam blinks. “Oh, um. Cassidy?” he tries.

“Think he'd make me a pair?” Kris asks, and finally, Adam gets it. There isn't going to be any freaking out, no weird accusations, no having to defend his quirk. Just Adam and Kris, as usual, poking fun and teasing and being friends. Because that's how friends are.

Adam throws back his head and laughs. Kris thinks it's the best sound in the world.


End file.
